The present invention relates to a record mode discriminating apparatus employed in a magnetic recording/reproducing system, and more particularly, to a record mode discriminating apparatus which records signals of a specific frequency band having a predetermined periodicity that varies depending on the recording mode, e.g., standard play (SP) or long play (LP). The signals are recorded with an audio/video signal on a record media in 8 mm camcorder. The record mode discriminating apparatus discriminates a record mode by employing the periodicity of the specific frequency band signal detected when a reproduction is performed in a search mode.
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, video tape for 8 mm video equipment utilizes only video region A where an image signal is recorded. The frequency distribution of the signal recorded in video region A is shown in FIG. 2 and includes, a pilot signal, an AFM (Audio FM) signal, a chrominance signal (C), and a luminance signal (Y). Four pilot signals, f1, f2, f3 and f4, in the band from 100KHz to 160KHz, are employed as an automatic track finding (ATF) signal when one frame is constituted by four tracks as is usual. The AFM (Audio FM) signal is in the 1.5 MHz .+-.100 KHZ band; the chrominance signal (C) is converted into a low frequency band having a center frequency at 743 KHz; and the luminance signal (Y) is in the 4.2 MHz to 5.4 MHz band.
Inasmuch as the length of video tape used as the recording media is limited in image signal recording/reproducing systems, such as a VCR or camcorder, it is desirable to provide a function for recording more information over a long time.
In an analog system, a recording can be made at a lowered speed (1/N), where N is the standard running speed. This allows recording over a longer than standard period with a limited tape length. Thus, a long play (LP) mode or super long play (SLP) mode, where the time period recordable on a given length tape is increased relative to that in a standard play (SP) mode, can be used. The LP mode has a recordable time period twice that of the SP mode by running the tape at half the standard speed, while the SLP mode has a recordable time period three times that of the SP mode by running the tape at one-third of the standard speed.
However, an 8 mm camcorder has only SP and LP modes as record modes, and when a reproduction operation is performed, the system determines whether the signal recorded on the video tape is recorded in the SP mode or LP mode. Normal screen quality can be obtained only if the reproduction is performed in accordance with the determination of the recording mode; i.e., if a signal recorded in LP mode is reproduced in LP mode and if a signal recorded on SP mode is reproduced in SP mode.
In a conventional 8 mm camcorder, when reproduction is performed in a search mode such as fast forward or rewind, the determination of whether the recording mode is LP or SP is made by examining the envelope level of the ATF signal. However, when the envelope level differential between SP and LP mode is small or when noise is included in the ATF signal, discriminating between SP mode and LP mode may be impossible or at least difficult. When the latter occurs, a hunting phenomenon, which causes a periodic rolling undulation, occurs.